Sang Kapten dan Bayangan
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan drabble mengenai Nijimura dan Mayuzumi serta hubungan yang diam-diam terjalin di antara mereka. Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, dan AU
1. Chapter 1

Hai,entah mengapa saya lagi kesemsem sama NijiMayu XD jadinya saya buat aja cerita tentang mereka. Btw saya membuat satu chap-satu drabble xD Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

* * *

 **Sang Kapten dan Bayangan**

" **Kumpulan drabble mengenai hubungan mereka"**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair Nijimura x Mayuzumi**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai, Kemungkinan OOC, dan AU**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Apel**

 **.**

Siang itu seperti biasa, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi menghabiskan istirahat siang bersama. Menikmati angin sejuk yang bertiup, sambil terduduk manis di bawah pohon nan rindang. Makan siang yang dibawa oleh Mayuzumi telah habis tersantap—hanya tersisa beberapa buah apel yang sengaja Nijimura bawa—katanya untuk pencuci mulut. Berinisiatif, Nijimura mengambil sebuah apel kemudian memberikannya pada pemuda bersurai abu-abu di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Meski mulut fokus mengunyah apel miliknya, mata terus saja menatap Mayuzumi. Nijimura penasaran saat melihat Mayuzumi hanya memandangi apel pemberiannya. Merasa ditanyai, Mayuzumi menoleh singkat—kemudian kembali menatap apel di tangannya.

"Aku jadi teringat dongeng _Snow White_."

Mendengar jawaban yang terlontar, Nijimura membalas dengan dengusan pelan—sambil tangan menepuk-nepuk puncuk kepala Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi sendiri tak merasa keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu, ia hanya diam dan menimatinya.

"Kau kebanyakan mengkhayal, sudahlah cepat dimakan."

Mengangguk dan perlahan mengigit apel di tangan, Mayuzumi mulai menikmati rasa manis yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Satu-dua gigitan terus ia lakukan hingga tiba-tiba Mayuzumi mendaratkan kepalanya di pundak Nijimura—membuat Nijimura tersentak kaget karenanya.

"Mayuzumi?"

Tak ada jawaban—sepi yang membalas. Tangan Nijimura terlihat sibuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Mayuzumi. Namun karena tetap tak ada jawaban, pandangannya beralih menatap buah apel yang telah dimakan Mayuzumi—dan entah mengapa, ucapan yang sempat Mayuzumi lontarkan kembali terngiang dipikiran Nijimura.

Masa sih?

Mayuzumi pasti mengisenginya.

' _Aku balas kau…'_

Sebuah ide terlintas, dengan perlahan Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Mayuzumi—seakan mencoba memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Namun belum sempat niatnya terlaksana, sebuah jari mendarat di bibirnya—sukses menghentikan aksinya. Mata yang tadi sempat tertutup kini telah kembali terbuka.

"Kau mau apa—dasar cabul."

"Salahmu sendiri."

Mayuzumi mendengus pelan kemudian mendorong-dorong dada Nijimura—berusaha menjauhkan pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah sana jangan dekat-dekat!"

Bukannya menjauh, Nijimura tetap tak mengubah posisinya—ia enggan melakukannya. Mayuzumi yang kesal, hendak memprotes kelakuan Nijimura, namun belum sempat kata-kata terucap—sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibirnya. Mayuzumi yang tak siap, terdiam di tempat.

"Aku tidak suka setengah-setengah, _Snow White_ -ku."

Sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya, Mayuzumi pun mendorong Nijimura dengan kuat. Beranjak pergi dari tempatnya—tak peduli Nijimura yang berkali-kali memanggil namanya. Sebenarnya Mayuzumi tidak marah, hanya saja saat ini ia tak ingin Nijimura melihat wajahnya yang merona. Dengan mulut terus menggerutu pelan, Mayuzumi semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Bo-bodoh—harusnya aku tidak iseng tadi..."

* * *

 **Chap 1 selesai~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, saya akan usahakan update cepat. sekian dari saya, Rakshapurwa undur diri ' ')/


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview ceritaku ini. Aku senang sekali dan bersemangat membuat ini ^^)/ Ini chap duanya, semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

* * *

 **Sang Kapten dan Bayangan**

" **Kumpulan drabble mengenai hubungan mereka"**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair Nijimura x Mayuzumi**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai, Kemungkinan OOC, dan AU NijiMayu!Kelas3SMA**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bosan**

.

Malam itu Mayuzumi hanya seorang diri di rumah. Semenjak pagi orang tuanya pergi mengunjungi sang nenek di luar kota. Sebenarnya mereka mengajak Mayuzumi untuk ikut serta, hanya saja ia menolak. Alasannya banyak tugas—padahal semua tugas telah selesai dikerjakan. Mau tak mau dengan berat hati mereka meninggal Mayuzumi seorang diri, meski perasaan cemas menghantui.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil..."

Mayuzumi menggerutu kecil, mengingat kejadian itu. Dia sudah kelas tiga SMA, ditinggal sendirian rasanya tak masalah. Dia bukan lagi anak-anak yang takut pergi ke kamar mandi malam-malam. Buktinya sudah banyak _light novel_ khusus dewasa yang telah ia baca—yang kemudian ia sembunyikan semua di bawah kasur miliknya.

"Bosan..."

Novel yang tadi ia baca, kini tertutup rapat. Helaan nafas ia keluarkan—berinisiatif, ia mengambil handphone miliknya. Mungkin mengajak seseorang mengobrol bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan. Tombol panggilan pun ia tekan.

 **[Halo? Tidak biasanya kau menelpon.]**

Tak perlu waktu lama, suara balasan terdengar. Namun, entah mengapa Mayuzumi merasa berdebar—oh, mungkin karena itu suara kekasihnya. Berdehem pelan, Mayuzumi membalas singkat.

"Aku bosan."

Terdengar tawa pelan yang membalas, mungkin karena menganggap jawaban yang dilontarkan Mayuzumi adalah sesuatu yang lucu—atau menggemaskan?

 **[Kalau bosan baru menelponku. Memang kau di mana sekarang?]**

Mayuzumi berpikir sejenak, bingung mau menjawab jujur atau tidak. Bukan bermaksud membohongi—hanya saja terakhir Mayuzumi menelepon sang kekasih, mereka malah berakhir dengan obrolan panas. Kekasihnya itu memanglah mesum, dan Mayuzumi merasa heran—kenapa ia mau berpacaran dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Di dap—."

 **[Kau pasti di kamar. Kenapa tidak baca novel-novel mu saja? ]**

Mayuzumi mengernyitkan dahinya. Baru saja mau menjawab bohong, kekasihnya langsung berhasil menebak. Tahu darimana dia? Jangan-jangan di kamarnya dipasangi kamera pengintai oleh sang kekasih. Masa iya? Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Mayuzumi berusaha berpikir positif. Biar pun mesum, kekasihnya bukanlah seorang _stalker_.

"Sudah kubaca, tetap bosan."

Hening, hanya deritan kasur yang terdengar. Sepertinya sang kekasih juga sedang bersantai di kamar. Hampir semenit keduanya terdiam.

"Hei..."

Karena bosan menunggu, Mayuzumi kembali bersuara. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang, merasa ragu dengan apa yang hendak ia katakan. Beritahu atau tidak? Mendesah, Mayuzumi memilih jawaban yang pertama.

"Aku bosan karena sendirian di rumah."

Masih tetap tak ada jawaban dari seberang, apa kekasihnya tertidur? Mayuzumi mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa sedikit sebal. Menganggap tak akan ada lagi suara balasan dari sang kekasih, Mayuzumi memilih menutup panggilannya.

"Sampai bes—"

 **[Aku ke sana sekarang.]**

Panggilan seketika terputus, sang kekasih menutup teleponnya. Di sisi lain Mayuzumi tampak terdiam sejenak—kemudian menaruh kembali _handphone_ miliknya. Dengan perlahan tangan yang tadi menganggur, kini sibuk mengambil bantal kesayangan—bermaksud memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajah yang merona. Berbisik pelan, Mayuzumi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kupikir Nijimura tidak mengerti maksudku..."

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai~

* * *

Yei~ Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows* . Cukup sekian, Rakshapurwa undur diri dulu ' ')/


	3. Chapter 3

Hai terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini—saya senang sekaliii XD Maaf saya update terlambat, jadi sebagai permintaan maaf saya buat dua drabble sekaligus. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati *bows*

.

* * *

 **Sang Kapten dan Bayangan**

" **Kumpulan drabble mengenai hubungan mereka"**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair Nijimura x Mayuzumi**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai, Kemungkinan OOC, dan AU NijiMayu!Kelas3SMA**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cemburu**

.

Terkadang Mayuzumi merasa sebal ketika melihat Nijimura terlalu akrab dengan adik-adik kelasnya. Mayuzumi bilang dia tidak cemburu, hanya kesal—dan akan semakin kesal apabila Nijimura mengelus kepala mereka di hadapan Mayuzumi. Entah Nijimura yang tidak peka atau terlalu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari perubahan Mayuzumi kala itu. Yang jelas setelahnya Mayuzumi mogok bicara seharian, dan sukses membuat Nijimura kehabisan uang karena harus membelikan novel kesukaan Mayuzumi—agar dia mau memaafkannya.

Setelah kejadian itu—dan telah menyadari akar kekesalan Mayuzumi—Nijimura tak lagi menebar afeksi berlebih—apalagi kalau Mayuzumi mengawasi di belakangnya.

.

Terkadang Nijimura merasa cemburu, salahkan Mayuzumi yang terlalu fokus membaca hingga melupakan keberadaannya. Nijimura merasa kalah, daya tarik _light novel_ tersebut lebih kuat darinya. Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan—memanggil, mengusap kepala Mayuzumi, memeluk pinggang Mayuzumi—namun semua tak ada yang berhasil. Sang kekasih masih saja sibuk dengan novel di tangan.

Kalau sudah begini, Nijimura terpaksa menggunakan cara terakhir—meski tau Mayuzumi pasti akan memukulnya. Ya—hanya ciuman di bibir yang dapat mengembalikan perhatian Mayuzumi pada Nijimura—meski selajutnya sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Nijimura.

.

.

 **Chihiro**

.

Ada kalanya teman-teman yang biasanya cuek, berubah menjadi kepo tak terkendali. Ya—seperti yang tengah Nijimura rasakan sekarang. Hanya karena tak sengaja meninggalkan _handphone_ -nya dalam keadaan aplikasi pesan terbuka—mendadak semua temannya menggoda habis-habisan. Hanya karena melihat sebuah nama yang tertera di layar—Chihiro.

"Punya pacar tidak bilang-bilang—anak mana? Kelas berapa?"

Sudah setengah jam lebih Nijimura merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi. Semua temannya bertanya seakan mengorek informasi yang begitu penting—membuat Nijimura berulang kali mendengus sebal. Dia tampak tak ingin menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diberikan—tetap diam dan sibuk memainkan _handphone_ -nya.

"Oi Nijimura, dia cantik tidak?"

Siapa? Mayuzumi? Ya—menurut Nijimura tentu saja Mayuzumi cantik. Apalagi saat melihat wajah yang biasa jutek tak tertolong itu tersenyum ramah—kalau Nijimura tidak kuat, bisa-bisa dia pingsan di tempat.

Nijimura memilih mengangguk pelan.

"Waaah terus—dia mulus tidak?"

Jawabnnya iya—lihat saja kulit Mayuzumi, begitu putih dan bening. Kulitnya juga sangat lembut saat disentuh—makanya Nijimura betah berlama-lama berpelukan dengan Mayuzumi.

Nijimura kembali mengangguk.

"Seksi?"

Tentu—Mayuzumi sangatlah seksi—terutama saat ia bermain basket, tubuh bermandikan keringat, dan rambut yang sedikit basah. Nijimura yang memikirkan hal iu sempat menelan ludah paksa. Tiba-tiba merasa agak haus.

"Iya, dia seksi."

Semua teman berteriak iri—bisa-bisanya Nijimura yang urakan, mendapakan kekasih sesempurna itu. Mereka jadi penasaran, sebenarnya Chihiro itu perempuan yang seperti apa. Sebentar—perempuan?

"Chihiro itu pasti perempuan yang aneh. Bisa-bisanya mau denganmu—"

"Hah? Perempuan? Dia itu—"

Belum sempat menjawab, sebuah suara sukses menghentikan. Tampak Mayuzumi—bahan pembicaraan sejak tadi—berdiri santai di depan pintu kelas. Menjemput Nijimura yang tadi janji pulang bersama. Pandangan mata lurus menatap Nijimura, mengisyaratkan agar Nijimura segera keluar kelas—Mayuzumi paling tidak suka menunggu lama-lama.

Di sisi lain, Nijimura tampak tersenyum seakan membalas pandangan itu. Menoleh hendak berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, sebuah ide malah muncul di otak—

"Tunggu aku Mayu—"

—Ide iseng yang pasti akan membuat semua temannya terkejut.

"— **Chihiro**."

Sungguh pengucapan nama kekasih yang penuh penekanan jelas.

.

.

 **Kebiasaan [Bonus Drabble]**

.

Nijimura memiliki suatu kebiasaan. Entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak yang jelas Mayuzumi yang selalu merasakan imbasnya. Bukan hal berat dan tak terlalu merepotkan—terlebih kalau Mayuzumi sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik, mungkin durasi saat melakukan kebiasaan itu akan berlangsung lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan meski terkadang sebal karena waktu berharganya terganggu—Mayuzumi tak pernah menolak. Mungkin karena iba?

Ya habis—kebiasaan itu hanya muncul saat Nijimura lelah. Seperti sekarang ini, ketika sedang asik membaca _light novel_ di tangan, Mayuzumi malah dikagetkan dengan rengekan Nijimura yang menggerutu kecapekan. Mayuzumi tak terlalu peduli, meski Nijimura berjalan lunglai ke arahnya. Hingga jarak mereka sudah begitu dekat, novel di tangan baru ia letakkan—kemudian diam seakan menunggu sesuatu yang akan datang.

"Mayuzumi...biarkan aku mengisi energiku..."

Nijimura menjatuhkan diri, memeluk erat tubuh Mayuzumi—yang saat ini terlihat pasrah dan diam saja menerima. Mayuzumi terdengar mendesah sembari memperhatikan wajah Nijimura yang tengah terlelap. Perlahan pelukan sepihak terbalas, usapan lembut di kepala Nijimura membuatnya semakin terlelap.

"Jangan lama-lama Nijimura, aku bisa pegal..."

Mayuzumi kembali mendesah, meski kini senyuman kecil terhias di bibirnya. Kebiasaan Nijimura memang sempat menganggunya, tetapi berpelukan seperti ini lumayan hangat—Ya, tidak terlalu buruk.

.

* * *

 **Chap 3 Selesai~**

* * *

.

Halo~ Saya mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di review.

Yang pertama: Kenapa saya _update_ nya malam? Itu karena saya cuma punya kuota malam doang XD

Yang kedua: Kenapa mereka gak manggil nama kecil? Karena di antara mereka belum ada yang mau memulai lebih dulu ' ')/ Nanti akan ada drabble yang memulainya kok XD

Yang ketiga: Kenapa Mayuzumi terkesan _tsundere_? Saya suka kalau Mayuzumi _tsun_ tapi sebenarnya saya gak bermaksud begitu XD Jadi begini berdasarkan asumsi saya, Mayuzumi kan jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain—pasti dia belum pernah pacaran, apalagi pacaran dengan laki-laki /nak/ Jadi dia gak bakal sadar kalau dia cemburu atau ingin selalu bersama, dan perasaan2 jatuh cinta lainnya. Makanya sifatnya begitu :3

Sekian dari saya **Rakshapurwa** undur diri ' ')/


End file.
